Narnian Sun
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Sam and Jake are spending the day at the Phantom's Secret Valley when they decide to explore a tunnel behind a waterfall and find their selves in Narnia. S/J and T/L etc.
1. Summary

**As everyone knows I started this story a long time ago. I got very discouraged from many negative reviews and decided to put it on hiatus. Well I'm going to try my best to try to continue it.**

**On the good part of the negative reviews I did fix many things in my two chapters and decided to make the two just one long chapter. I changed a lot so you will need to read it over.**

**Chapter 2 will be up sometime soon. If you wish to send me any ideas I'd be very grateful.**

Large summary:

Two teenagers from an ordinary world are about to experience the thrill of a lifetime. One small investigation turns into a huge adventure. What will happen and will they survive?

In a land where war is breaking out they are summoned to carry out a battle of life and death….

Sit back and get your popcorn.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Narnian Sun**_

Chapter 1:

It was on a hot but cloudy, dark day that Samantha Forester and Jake Ely were at the Phantom's Secret Valley.

Ever since Jake had saved Sam from the avalanche last winter and had found out about the secret valley they always came here to escape reality. Only they knew about the valley and they wanted to keep it that way.

Now it was summer and they decided to visit the Phantom and get away from chores and horse training. This was Jake's last summer before he went to college in fall and they wanted to enjoy it.

Sam sat down on a rock beside the waterfall, staring off into space with Jake on the opposite side mirroring her.

The Phantom snorted a few yards away, picking his head up from grazing to stare at the two teenagers.

Sam's mind was whirling with thoughts about her and Jake's friendship and what would happen when he finally left. She couldn't bear thinking about but she knew she better. She wondered if Jake would forget she existed when he met all those college girls. Just the thought of those girls made her blood boil. She secretly had been pinning away for Jake hoping that just maybe he'd see that she liked him more than a friend. He hadn't shown that he liked her yet so he probably never would.

She sighed and looked over to the waterfall. The water seemed to be covering a tunnel of some sort in the mountain.

"I've always wondered what's behind that waterfall." Sam's hand slapped over her mouth as she realized she thought this out loud.

"What?" Jake quickly raised his head from staring at the ground.

"Uh," Sam started, wishing she hadn't uttered a sound.

"Spit it out," Jake crossed his arms and stared directly into her eyes. His patience looked long today.

Sam gave him a slight glare of annoyance at his rudeness. "Have you ever wondered about that tunnel?"

Jake looked at her as if she were crazy. "There ain't no tunnel, Brat."

"Yes there is," Sam pointed toward the waterfall before standing up.

"Sam?" Jake said in a warning voice. He had a feeling she was about to get deep into some type of trouble as always.

"Let's go check it out! Oh please, don't you want to see what's on the other end?" Sam said, feeling excitement surge through her. She needed something to pass the time and forget about things with Jake.

Jake stood up and shifted his feet uncomfortably. He hated her crazy schemes and ideas though when she came up with one it always involved Jake because he would never let her do it alone; afraid she would get hurt or get in some major trouble.

"That's the craziest question I think I've ever been asked," Jake sighed, raising a black eyebrow.

Sam smacked him on the arm, "Oh bother I asked!" she got up to inspect behind the falls.

"Brat?" Jake snapped when she was about to go under the water to inspect the supposed tunnel. He had followed her and was hovering close just in case he needed to grab her if there was something dangerous in there.

"What Jake?" Sam snapped back.

He was like an annoying older brother—the almighty, overly protective Jacob Ely who got offensive if you asked him anything about his Shoshone Indian heritage.

"It's about to rain soon. We should head on home," Jake tried to talk her out of it. Any kind of excuse he could think of.

Sam looked up at the grayish and huffed, ignoring him she just turned back to go under the waterfall just as the Phantom raced by her going under the waterfall, nickering.

His nickering turned into an echo. Ultimately proving that was indeed a tunnel.

Sam shrieked in surprise, falling into the creek with a splash.

Jake sighed and leaned over to help his best friend up. He held back a chuckle at her drowned rat appearance.

"Jake!" Sam shrieked again as she almost slipped from the slimy pebbles lying in the water.

"What now, brat?" Jake lifted her up from the water and sat her on the ground swiftly, catching Sam by another surprise. Jake almost checked her for head injuries but he caught himself, knowing Sam would get mad. She was acting loony.

"There is a tunnel!" Sam said, sounding like a six year old instead of a sixteen year old.

Jake groaned as Sam pulled him under the falls. He finally gave in and let her lead him in.

She was right. There was a tunnel—a black tunnel at that. Jake did not like it one bit. Cougars, bears, and coyotes! Oh my!

Halfway through the tunnel Jake pulled Sam to a stop, "Sam, I ain't going no further. We're going back now," Jake said. He wanted to scoop Sam up in his arms and flee this cavernous creepy tunnel that could be holding anything. It was pitch black at that.

"No, Jake. Let's see what's at the end of the tunnel first then we can go home," Sam protested, knowing she would win. The dark didn't seem to scare her. It only made her want to go on further.

"Why do I even try?' Jake muttered, mostly to his self. She always seemed to get her way no matter what with him. She did something to him. Seeing that he wasn't going to win this one he decided at least he would hold her hand to make sure they weren't separated.

They went on traveling through the tunnel a few more yards. There seemed to be no end to this. Suddenly a forceful wind started to blow through the tunnel even though it was logically impossible blowing from the waterfall.

"Jake, what's going on?" Sam asked, worried. She gripped his hand tighter. She was becoming very fearful now. She walked a little closer to Jake.

"I don't know," Jake said as they stopped walking. His long hair whipped her in his face as the leather thong was ripped from it by the wind's force. He put his arms around her protectively as the wind continued to blow angrily. It seemed to be trying to push them forward.

Maybe there is a tornado—but that wouldn't make any since. Sam thought as the wind pushed her right into Jake nearly knocking both over.

Sam clutched onto Jake as the wind only got stronger, "Oh Jake, I'm scared," was the last thing she said before the wind blew them through the tunnel.

Jake hadn't time to answer back and felt his grip on Sam becoming looser much to his horror.

Sam screamed as the wind ripped her from Jake's arms.

Suddenly something hit her head sharply and she knew no more except Jake yelling her name.

Sam opened her eyes to brightness. It was so bright she couldn't tell about anything but light blinding her senses, but she knew of only one thing. She lying on top of someone and that someone happened to be Jake. In the most awkward position imaginable with her head in the crook his neck.

She lay there unmoving until her eyes focused to the light. She lifted her head to dizzily see huge trees swimming before her eyes. The most brilliant green she had ever seen. On some trees there were a few golden leaves. Overall they were in a beautiful forest and it wasn't Darton, Nevada.

At that moment Jake woke fully and jerked up right when he realized what type of position he and Sam were in.

Sam whimpered as his actions made her roll hard onto the ground. Her head was hurting something fierce.

Jake who now sat, rubbed his head, winced. He had a nasty bruise on his temple. He immediately was to her side though at her sound of pain. He took her in his arms and frowned as he saw her own head.

Instead of being concerned about being lost as he too realized they weren't in Darton, Jake asked, "How's your head?" he indicated, touching his forehead.

Of all things! He worried about her head? Typical Jake of coarse once again. Ever since her accident and comma.

Sam momentarily touched her own forehead and realized she had a gash but not a real bad one, "Ow," Sam said, dully. And it did hurt.

Jake took Sam's face between his hands and moved her head around, examining the wound.

"Jake, I'm fine, really, but we really are lost," Sam tried to pull his hands from her face. She was too worried about how they were going to get back to even care if her head was bleeding or not.

Not replying, he ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it around her head. After that he replied, "Alright, let's find our way back home now," he got up swiftly as he pulled her up with him, and started to look around, holding onto his head a minute.

Sam suddenly realized the Phantom was in the forest somewhere lost. He would not be able to make his way back.

"Jake, we have to find the Phantom first," She took his arm, pulling him the opposite direction to further in the forest.

They traveled a ways until the forest begin to thin out until they were on the edge of a field of wild flowers. Sam and Jake stared in awe at the beautiful place.

Suddenly they heard a pitter-patter of hoofs and human feet. It was a very odd sound.

Sam and Jake snapped their heads toward the noise in alarm. What in the world was it?

Jake hoped it was the Phantom but just in case he put his arm around Sam and pulled her closer on alert.

Then came out a beautiful young woman about Jake's age in arm with a strange creature with a red scarf. They were walking with their arms linked. The looks they were exchanging gave Sam and Jake the impression they had a strong relationship of some sort.

The creature though Sam and Jake did not know this was Tumnus the faun and the girl was Queen Lucy.

They gave a startled cry when they saw Sam and Jake. The girl stared at them with wide eyes before shrinking behind the creature and holding onto his arm.

The creature with a man's upper body and lower goat's body wrapped his arms around the young woman, protectively. "Telmarines!" he yelled, seeing Jake's dark skin and hair.

Sam and Jake drew back in confusion. Telmarine? What was that? Some type of new submarine? No wait there wasn't an ocean anywhere in sight.

"A what?" Jake arched an eyebrow, still holding onto Sam who was practically mirroring the girl's position only holding onto Jake tighter than ever.

"What's a Telmarine, sir?" Sam asked, trying to be brave. She tried to let go of Jake and move to the side but Jake's grip turned steely and refused to lessen. She wanted to roll her eyes at Jake's worrisome ways.

The young woman stepped up from behind the creature, "Tumnus, they're not Telmarines…In fact—I-," She stopped, staring at them, strangely.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" the creature whose name was Tumnus asked, "Are they enemies, Dear Lucy?" Tumnus asked, protectively. He wanted to yank her back but knew better

Jake could tell Tumnus was just as protective of Lucy as he was of Sam. This made him want to smile.

Jake was in love with Sam even though he would never tell her or admit it and probably never would tell her.

"I don't think they are Telmarines," said Lucy with a strange wondering tone.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" Tumnus stepped closer to his Queen as she trembled starting to sway a little in shock.

"Where are you from?" Lucy asked as Tumnus steadied her.

"Nevada? United States?" Jake said. He stared untrustingly at the faun before his eyes. It was dawning on him that they weren't even in their own world.

Lucy's legs buckled in shock.

"Lucy!" Tumnus cried and quickly caught her. She stared up at the faun in wonder. "Oh Tumnus, they're from my world. Aslan must have sent them to us!' she cried out as he set her back upon her shaky feet.

"Aslan?" Sam looked mystified. She was aware Jake's grip had lessened and took that moment to dislodge herself.

"Samantha!" Jake nearly had a heart attack as Sam walked nearer Tumnus and Lucy.

"He must ha

ve sent the two of you to help save us from the Zachavians," Lucy said with a smile of hope.

**Review please and no flaming unless you want to be constructive. Save your flames for Sam and Jake's campfires. :p**


End file.
